omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Monitor
|-|Pre-Crisis= |-|New 52= Character Synopsis Anti-Monitor is a cosmic being that controls the Antimatter universe. With the ultimate goal of destroying all positive matter and recreating the multiverse in his image, the Anti-Monitor at the height of his power is one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. He unleashed an anti-matter wave on the Multiverse, murdering trillions and erasing universes from existence during the infamous Crisis On Infinite Earth's storyline. He was opposed by his benevolent twin, the Monitor, who gathered heroes from all worlds to stop him in the event known as the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Although ultimately defeated at the Dawn of Time, years later, during another Crisis, it was revealed that the Anti-Monitor was reborn following the creation of a new Multiverse, and his giant, monstrous body was rebuilt by the android Manhunters. Character Statistics Tier: 2-A Verse: DC Comics Name: Anti-Monitor Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anti-Matter Being, Cosmic Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, Antimatter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Time Travel, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Absorption, Flight, Teleportation, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Fire Manipulation (Can create a fire which affects souls), Power Nullification within the antimatter universe (Whoever is in the antimatter universe gets their powers nullified), Forcefield Creation, Empowerment (The Anti-Monitor can tap into the power of the antimatter universe at will), Disintegration (Anti-Monitor was able to disintegrate Barry Allen), Vibration Manipulation, Shockwave Creation (Caused an entire city to vibrate through creating a shockwave. Can slow down vibrations that maintained universes ), Explosion Manipulation (Causes an explosion to hit Wonder Woman ), Darkness Manipulation (Created a swarm of dark beings to attack a town. Capable of stealing other shadows ), Law Manipulation (Wields the Dimensional Superstructure, which governs all things imaginable and unimaginable), Non-Corporeal (Without armor, Anti-Monitor is purely non-physical), Matter Manipulation (Can transform positive matter into antimatter), Biological Manipulation (Removed Psycho Pirate's face), Transmutation (Can transform beings into Shadow Demons which can take many powerful attacks but vary in power), Summoning (Can summon enough Shadow Demons to cover the earth; Can summon other beings via teleport beam), Non-Physical Interaction (Split Firestorm apart), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Sucked earth into the antimatter universe), Power Modification (Can improve the abilities of others), Life Manipulation (Animated stone golems), Earth Manipulation (Caused a rock to fall on Pariah), Air Manipulation (Altered Red Tornado into the elemental being he was meant to become), Time Travel (Traveled to the Dawn of Time), Telepathy (Contacted Harbinger across dimensions), Astral Projection (Can project his face across the sky), Technology Manipulation (Manipulated the Central Power Battery to blast the Guardians and caused Mar Novu's satellite to malfunction) *Resistance to Energy Absorption (Resisted his energy being drained), Death Manipulation (Was injured by the Black Racer but didn't die), Mind Manipulation (Being bound to the Equation made Mobius immune to similar powers) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Was going to destroy and absorb parallel universes within the DC Multiverse which is consistently stated to be infinite in size, Was going to travel back into the past in order to create the DC Multiverse itself. Stalemates with The Monitor for one million years. Absorbed the Antimatter Universe's energy and stole the heroes' life energies to replenish what was lost upon breaking through to the Dawn of Time) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Is able to keep up with beings like Flash and Superman) 'Lifting Ability: Limitless [[Striking Ability|'Striking Ability']]:''' '''Multiversal+ [[Durability|'Durability']]: Multiverse Level+ (Absorbed the power of a nearly full multiverse, and stalemated The Spectre when the latter was amplified by all of the DC heroes.) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant and overconfident. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Anti-Matter Cannon Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Antimatter Universe Command: '''He commanded an army of Qwardians and shadow demons, and had access to highly advanced technology capable of shifting, merging, or destroying entire universes. * Antimatter Waves:' Ability to create waves that have the power to unmake matter at its most basic level which can easily destroy universes. *' Power Augmentation:' The Anti-Monitor also showed capable of greatly augmenting another being's powers as he did with Psycho-Pirate, whose powers were increased to levels too much for him to handle. *' Universe Absorption:' He consumed thousands of positive-matter universes to increase his power, and was able to personally battle scores of the multiverse's strongest heroes simultaneously as he grows stronger for all the universes that he destroys. '''Extra Info:' This profile only covers Anti-Monitor during the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bill Cipher (Bill's Profile) (Both were 2-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Supervillians Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Monitors Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Size Users Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Space Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Time Traveler Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Modification Category:Air Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Law Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Disintegration Users Category:Tier 2